Hell Express
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Enfer et damnation. Petit spoiler pour l'épisode 2.04.


Spoilers : Saison 2, épisode 4  
Notes : Sept _vrais_ drabbles. « Vrais » parce qu'ils comptent chacun pile cent mots titres inclus (selon Word, en tout cas...) comme il se doit pour un drabble bien élevé

**HELL EXPRESS**

**Paresse  
**Il rend le devoir. Torché en deux coups de cuiller à pot parce que l'espagnol, ça ne lui servira jamais à rien (il vit à _Chicago_), ça l'ennuie, il préfère les maths, le dessin, les musées ou la musique. Quand Lincoln tombe sur le relevé de notes quelques semaines plus tard (pas mauvaise, la note, juste... pas comparable à ses résultats habituels), il hausse les sourcils et lui demande « Dis, Mike, ton plan B, si tu peux pas entrer à la fac, c'est de venir bosser avec moi sur le chantier qui vient d'ouvrir au nord de la ville ? »

**Envie  
**Pendant quelques années, ça a été LincolnEtMichael (prononcé en un seul mot). Mais quand LJ a quatre ans, Linc pose affectueusement la main sur les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils et annonce à Michael qu'il ne pourra pas l'accompagner à ce truc samedi parce que LJ et lui ont déjà prévu quelque chose. Michael regarde le petit garçon et pendant une fraction de seconde, il ressent envers son neveu un sentiment qui n'est pas particulièrement agréable. Ni avouable. Alors il sourit et hoche la tête et « Je comprends, Linc, ce n'est pas un problème. » Et c'est presque la vérité.

**Luxure  
**Veronica trébuche, se rattrape à lui et lève les yeux avec une expression entre envie, culpabilité et hésitation. Il lui pose une main sur le coude et pendant quelques secondes, il se dit qu'ils ont tous les deux juste assez bu pour que ça constitue sinon une raison valable, au moins une excuse. Ce sont quelques secondes particulièrement longues. Puis son téléphone portable sonne, il voit le nom de Lincoln s'afficher sur le petit écran et il reformule sa pensée: l'ex-petite amie de son frère a trébuché, s'est rattrapée à lui et maintenant, il va lui appeler un taxi.

**Avarice  
**Il distille les informations au compte-goutte, au cas par cas, quand la nécessité s'en fait sentir. Une ou deux fois, elles sont arrivées avec un temps de retard, qui a été presque fatal. Un puzzle pour Abruzzi, des éléments pour Sucre, des bribes pour Charles, le strict minimum pour T-Bag. Quand il se rend compte que même Lincoln n'est pas au courant des tous les détails du Plan, il se demande si la prudence justifie son attitude, ou s'il est simplement avare du pouvoir dont il dispose, parce que cela lui permet de garder le contrôle sur la situation.

**Gourmandise  
**Il y a des biscuits posés sur le bureau du docteur Tancredi. Le paquet grand ouvert laisse apparaître son contenu, des sablés fourrés au chocolat, recouverts de délicates arabesques de sucre, et quelques miettes sont tombées sur la table de travail. Ca fait des _jours_ qu'il n'a pas mangé un truc comme ça et il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait saliver ainsi à la seule idée d'un biscuit. Il tend la main sans réfléchir et sent le regard de Sara, voit la seringue qu'elle pointe vers lui, et il ferme les yeux. « Je suppose que je devrais pas, hein ? »

**Orgueil  
**Il regrette d'avoir fait certaines choses, il regrette d'avoir blessé certaines personnes, mais il regarde Lincoln, assis sur le ponton, le visage offert au soleil, et il considère que la fin justifie les moyens. Un peu plus loin, Sucre, Abruzzi et C-Note discutent entre eux. Il admet qu'ils ont leurs qualités, mais il n'est pas comme eux pour autant. Ni un voleur ni un meurtrier de façon intrinsèque. Les mensonges, les vols, les abus de confiance... c'était dans un seul et unique but. Il peut vivre autrement. Enfin, il pouvait vivre autrement et bientôt, il vivra de nouveau autrement.

**Colère  
**Bellick prend un malin plaisir à lui raconter ce qui est arrivé à Sara. La colère a une couleur, constate-t-il, ou plutôt deux couleurs : le rouge du brouillard qui l'enveloppe soudain, le blanc de la chaleur incandescente qui monte le long de sa nuque. Il frappe, un coup de pied sans viser, et ressent une satisfaction indicible en sentant la chair qui s'écrase sous sa chaussure et en entendant le grognement de douleur. Il ne sait pas contre qui il est le plus en colère, toutefois, Bellick pour avoir parlé ou lui pour être la cause d'une telle situation.

FIN

20 novembre 2006


End file.
